Kaitlyn Stark
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Daughter of Stark, Kaitlyn was given the powers of her mother and the device of her father, since she was in the belly at the time they had it. So, Stark does his best to prevent her from blowing; therefore, it will be hard for him, because he, too, is overwhelmed with this abnormal news.
1. Birth (Prologue)

**Prologue**

Drenched in sweat, I hold Pepper's hand tightly, while she lies on the hospital bed. She is sweating too, but she looks better than I do. Through the mirror, I am a wreck as I watch her go through labor. All I want for her is her safety, no pain, and no bad ways. Though, our baby is causing that for her, and it worries me that it is my fault to do this to her. As I watch her, I nearly pass out. She became pregnant when she turned into that mutant with fire powers, and when I still had the source of life in my heart. So, I am worried for the baby, if the baby is alright...

Sighing, I hold still, trying to keep my breathing steady. When the doctor says, "Push", I feel Pepper's grip tighten even stronger. She holds hard and tugs me down to her. Nearly falling on her, I hold myself still and hope my hand doesn't break. Screaming, tears from Pepper's eyes fall down across her cheek as she hauls. Tears and screams almost fall from me, but I must show no sign of weakness. So, I continue to let her hold on. _At least I'm not giving birth!_ I think continuously as the pain begins to grow and affect my blood flow. _Dammit! I didn't know Pepper could be this strong..._

Just as I think that, a baby cry sounds from below. Pepper stops holding me tight and lets go. Panting, she opens her eyes to look for her new creation. From my point, I cannot see the doctors and nurses working on the baby. Though, I worry and twiddle with my wrists, playing with my million dollar watch over and over. Then, I hear a voice from a nurse as she brings over the creation, "It's a girl." Then, she hands it to Pepper.

"Oh my God..." Pepper tears up and sobs. "She is beautiful... Tony, come here! She's your daughter. Her name is Kaitlyn Stark."

Slowly, I approach the new living source. She has beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair; though, I know that dark brown hair is normal for a baby. "Touch her... She is so warm," Pepper strokes the baby's cheek gingerly. "Just like you, Tony. You're very warm." She giggles a little kisses her daughter's head.

Carefully, I reach out my hand and touch it on my new baby's cheek. The baby sniffles, but doesn't cry. "Time to suckle," Pepper says, drawing the baby's head close to her breasts. "Can't leave you without any food." Just as the baby eats, Pepper closes her eyes and whispers to Tony, "Thank you." After, she begins to silently sleep to herself, gladness in her breath.

"Mr. Stark?" a nurse calls from the table where blood is. "May we speak with you?"

Nodding, I go over to the young nurse. Her goggles are on her head, no longer over her eyes. She says, "We found some sort of device in her blood. It's running with what _you _and _Pepper_ once had in your veins. That device and the fire stuff. Now, she is very much like you. If she gets too overwhelmed, she will blow." Looking over at my daughter, I breath heavily and worriedly, hoping that I will not blow up, because of my anger. The nurse touches my shoulder gently and whispers, "She cannot be hurt though. If she is, she will heal. But she still will blow."

"What if she cries?" I ask, stuttering slightly.

"That doesn't count. But she does seem like a calm child."

Right now, I feel like grabbing the nurse's neck and killing her. _I am a hero, not a serial killer._ I remind myself, grasping the side of the bed, muscles flexed angrily. _How could I do this to a child? Now she'll never have a normal life!_ "Is there a way to extract it?" my eyes are full of pain, and a sob grows in my throat.

"No, sir," the doctor turns around and begins to head out the door. "Not yet."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Kaitlyn's POV**

"This is the room where the magic happens!" my father, Tony Stark, says, holding out his arms stretched wide. "I make all my suits here, and make them all come to life." He presses a button while looking at me, and then a wall turns around and turns into a wall for suits. He smiles, lifting an eyebrow, traveling around the area continuously. "Maybe one day I'll let you try these suits. But obviously not now, because you suck." There is amusement in his voice, and I giggle like the little girl I have grown out of. He grins and then presses another button, making more tech stuff appear.

"Hey weirdos! Breakfast his ready!" Pepper, my mother, calls through the speaker. "I made some pancakes. Both of your favorite!" At the sound of pancakes, we both run up the twisting stairs to where my mother is. She turns around, grins at our faces, and then laughs, holding out plates full of stacks of pancakes and syrup. I lick my lips and take my favorite plate I made when I was five. Pepper watches me, hand on her hip, and hugs Tony.

While she does that, Tony takes the plate and then a bite of his pancake, munching on it playfully. I giggle, squinting my eyes to see Pepper rolling her eyes at him in amusement. "You two are too funny!" she laughs, backing away from Tony slowly. "Now, go eat. I gotta get to work, and you might need to see SHIELD. They were calling all day yesterday." Since she barely knows anything about my powers, she is never that worried about me. Though, I am glad, because she can get very worried, and it makes me nervous about what she might do.

Tony's eyes dart to mine and he twiddles around the plate with his fingers and sits down. Bringing it to another subject, he says, "So how's school, hon?" He is talking to me, and I play around with my food.

"Fine," I lie.

"I can tell if you're lying," Tony playfully nudges me with his fist. "C'mon. Tell me."

"I'm bothered for being a geek and a nerd! Everyone says I'm _too _smart, and that I am really annoying." Placing my face into my palms, I sob. "No one likes me, and I don't have any friends. Anytime I get one, I will tell them my dad is Tony Stark, and they'll freak out!"

"I think they're jealous, because you have such a great dad," Tony insists.

Giving him an irritated look, I sigh and finish my food. "Never mind, dad."

"Calm down, hon," Pepper kisses me on the forehead. "Daddy is just trying to help."

"Well, he isn't."

"But at least he's trying."

"He should just listen and nod! That's better than giving me lame comments."

Shrugging, Pepper rolls her eyes and storms over to the fancy kitchen, washing some plates off. Tony calls, clapping his hands, "Oh, you don't have to clean it! I had installed a dishwasher system-thing!" When he claps again, robotic arms pop up from the sink and grab Pepper's plate that she is cleaning off. It begins to clean it itself, handing it to the next set of robotic arms, that dries it off. Pepper sighs. "What's wrong?" Tony asks, leaning forward in his chair.

"I just am so lucky," Pepper snickers a little nervously. "But so worried sometimes."

"Sorry- I- made- a- creation-" Tony twiddles with his fingers.

"I'm just messing with you," Pepper strides over and tugs at his head with a kind hug, pressing his head to her stomach. He closes his eyes and she strokes her perfect fingers through his dark brown hair. There is doubt in her eyes, and some of it is lie. However, she does well at hiding it.

After finishing my breakfast, and studying for a test, I grab my bag and get ready to run after the bus. Pepper kisses me on the head and wishes me good luck. Tony comes to me and hugs me tightly, "Go show 'em what you've got. Prove to them that you're my daughter, and that you're a Stark."

Nodding, I hug him back and run out the door.


End file.
